Minerva McCarthy
Minerva McCarthy (née Wheatborn) is a graduate who was sorted into Hufflepuff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She later served as their female Prefect in her seventh year. Early Life Minerva was born on December 2 in a muggle town in Ohio. Her mother Vicky a full blood witch married Martin a muggle born and they lived as muggles in various towns depending on where Minerva’s father was stationed at for his career as a marine. Minerva was always a book worm and did very well at her muggle elementary schools. To try to keep her social from all the moving, her mother put her in dance, which soon became a passion of hers and she began competing. Minerva’s father got her into sports and their favorites were football and hockey. This gave Minerva a balance to be part tomboy as well as a pretty young lady. Finding out she was a witch was a shock to Minerva, since her mother never used magic in front of her or her brother. Her parents had decided to raise the children muggle in case they would not have their mother’s abilities. Once Minerva started showing signs of being a witch, her mother sat her down and explained everything. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry First year Minerva was terrified her first year at Hogwarts. She didn’t know this world at all and had no friends at the time. As luck with have it she would meet her oldest and one of her closest friends and her first year little kid cruch “boyfriend” Harvey Watson. Her first small disappointment came when she was sorted into a separate house then her only friend at the time. Minerva would soon find that Hufflepuff was the best house for her and that her mother’s old house would help her grow into the person she is today. Throughout first year Minerva worried about classes and homework, she soon got the taste of losing point which was devastating to her, but even though her charms professor took those points, Minerva soon put her in her favorite professors book. Meeting many new people and friends, Minerva soon thought of Hogwarts as a wonderful place to call home away from home. She spent most of her time in the library and hanging out with her two close friends Justin and Harvey. The three amigos, as the liked to call themselves. The term moved very quickly with all the new and shocking experiences Minerva game across. Even though she was half blood, she often thought of herself as just muggle born since she knew nothing before coming to Hogwarts. Second year Minerva came back as a anxious and nervous kid for the first part of second year. Events through the summer made Minerva turn her back on dancing and had her on edge. Once back at school and with the help of her two best friends she finally settled back into her classes and her favorite spot in the library. She made the quidditch team for the first time under one of her favorite captains. Minerva did not get to play in any matches during this term, but she loved being part of the team, flying, and belonging. Minerva didn’t get a chance to play in any matches, because she had to leave school for a awhile due to her parents and brother being killed in a plane crash. This made a sad and rough ending for Minerva’s second year. Coming back to school was hard for her after that and she pushed away from her two closest friends just for a little bit, but doing so she met a group that would help her through. Third year Coming back to Hogwarts third year was an exciting time for Minerva. She had moved in with full blood cousins who were not the nicest people and because of their self employment were never around for Minerva. She wanted to be back home and her home was Hogwarts now. Her new group of friends helped her through her rocky summer and she soon had a boyfriend Damon, this did not last long and ended badly as he liked her friend Taylor. Soon Minerva started dating her third year boyfriend Maxwell. Minerva would soon meet a slytherin that would become her best friend Ariana. Making the quidditch team again Minerva finally got to play in a match, she played beater and though she wasn’t very good, she enjoyed every minute of it. For the rest of her third year, Minerva spent time with her boyfriend, friends, and worked hard for her house. Fourth year Minerva started late at Hogwarts her fourth year, not sure she was coming at all. Her horrid cousins decided they could not take her in anymore and sent her Tennessee to live with her muggle grandparents. Her grandparents not understanding the wizard world didn’t want her to return, but in the end she was able to return. Once back at Hogwarts she went to find whom she thought was still her boyfriend at the time Maxwell. She found him in the Orchard with another girl who would become the only person Minerva had never gotten along with Elliot. Minerva would spend the rest of the first part of the school year coming close to what would be found as a deadly plant, doing her school work, having a small and quick crush on Oakey, and then as fate would allow a crush on a new fifth year Ethan McCarthy. She would meet Ethan after asking to partner with him in Care of Magical creatures. After that class they would run into each other in classes and see each other in different places of the castle. Since she returned to school late, Minerva wasn’t able to try out for the quidditch team, but she would soon fine a new passion announcing the matches. Minerva enjoyed announcing the game and stirring up a bit of trouble in the stands. It would be that announcing that it would become very obvious of her feelings towards Ethan and after a fateful Valentines Qudditch Match they would being dating. The rest of fourth year would be class work, Ethan, and trying to help save everyone from the dreaded plant. Minerva’s greatest surprise came at the last quidditch match when she didn’t announce, because she was asked to be a sub and play beater. Being part of the Quidditch Cup team was one of the greatest moments for Minerva that year. Fifth year Fifth year came in as normal for Minerva, she had a great summer interning at the Prophet and spending it with friends and Ethan. Her first disappointment for the year would come when she didn’t make the quidditch team, her second when some how she had missed the announcing tryouts, so it would be a year without any participation in the quidditch fun. Starting to worry about OWLs, Minerva spent most of her time studying and going to class. She made her way out of her books to watch Ethan play quidditch and to watch Hufflepuff win the quidditch cup again. Towards the end of term Minerva realized she hadn’t been out of the library and common room much and began hanging out with her friends, but his brought on some unwanted drama and Minerva would soon find herself with taking sides between friends and losing a few along the way, but finding some friends being closer then family as she becomes more protective over her three little badgers Sophie, Alec, and Ella. Looking forward to getting OWL’s over with and for the end of term Minerva focused back on her studies and tried to keep positive. Sixth year Minerva started off her sixth year great. Coming from a great summer of visiting with her grandparents in the States and then with Ethan. The only down fall was she was disappointed in some of her OWLS she had gotten, one being Astronomy. After having a meeting with her favorite Professor and then a meeting with Professor Flamsteed both of which had given her ice cream while they met. Little did she know these two encounters would start one crazy term of hyper. So Minerva would end up singing and jumping around classes, wanting more ice cream, ending with countless fights with Ethan about the ice cream. After a run in with Professor Lafay and Healer Tillstorm Minerva, she found herself in detention along side her favorite claw. This detention was the beginning of emotional issues she would have throughout the rest of term. Still dealing with crazy ice cream issues, Minerva found herself unable to hug her friends or anyone who might need one. The badger found herself unfocused during the quidditch season as well leading into a pretty bad bludger hit during the claw game. But in the last match her being switched to play as a Chaser seemed to do her good when she scored a goal for her team. During the prefect event the sixth year found herself watching her favorite Professor and mother figure being attacked by a dementor. This would be one of four dementor attacks Minerva would wittness, one of those attacks was on her in the courtyard. Once Professor Lafay figured out something was in the ice cream, she made the class make an antidote for the crazy ice cream in the form of syrup. Minerva followed the rest of the class to the Great Hall where she would eat the antidote and became very sad and depressed thinking Lafay had poisoned them. When Dementors hit the party, she along with the rest of the school watched as the Groundskeeper, Mr. Firth, was kissed by the Dementor. The rest of term to Minerva was not worth it, so she became reclusive with the help and support of Ethan, she survived through the end. Seventh year Soon.. Personality Mineva has a very bubbly personality, that is usually easily spotted by her big smile and her social ways. She is always wanting to meet new people and help out everyone, she has a problem of being nosey of thinking she can help fix everyone’s problems for them. She is very loyal to her friends and will not think twice to put herself in danger or in trouble if it means protecting one of them. She is a bit of a nerd and will be found with books and in pretty much every class. Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2082 Category:Characters Category:Prefects Category:Alumni Category:Half-Blood